Superheroes
by Pozagee
Summary: A certain group of eight Nations discuss whose superheroes are the best.


The members of G8 were all sitting around their meeting table, and, as per their usual, getting nothing done.

"America has the best superheroes! Why do you think I suggest that they solve all our problems?!" America shouted.

"Aiyah! China has the best superheroes!"

"I do not think so. Mother Russia has very...special powers..."

"No, I believe France does!"

"Shut up you frog!"

"I agree with everyone."

"PAAAASTAAAA!"

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP?!" Germany finally exploded. Everyone turned to look at him. "We will settle this like gentlemen and Italy."

"Whaaaa'?" Italy asked, looking around. The others shrugged.

"We will each tell of our most powerful superheroes. Then we can get back to our actual meeting."

America jumped up. "I'll go first! All right, we have Captain America, who is, like, the best ass-kickin' dude out there! Not to mention Iron Man, who has no powers but a wicked awesome suit and brains to match. Superman and Batman are also pretty bad-ass. We also have-"

"THAT-that's enough America," Germany said, blushing.

"Ha! While all of your character are made out of thin air, China heroes have basis in mythology!" China smirked. "Our most famous team is known as The Great Ten. They include Accomplished Perfect Physician, August General in Iron, Celestial Archer, Ghost Fox Killer, Immortal Man-in-Darkness-"

"Holy cheese-burgers! Why the hell are their names so long?!" America moaned.

"-Mother of Champions, Seven Deadly Brothers-"

"This is taking forever, ve~," Italy sighed, as he started making pasta.

"-Shaolin Robot, Socialist Red Guardsman, and Thundermind," China concluded.

"Pasta's ready!" Italy cheered.

"While China may have many, none are up to France's standards. We know how to make lovers, with sexy powers, such as the bodacious Crimson Fox. She hardly needs powers, for her beauty is bewitching enough," France blew a kiss, apparently to an invisible Crimson Fox.

"Bullocks! England-"

"Italy has many superheroes, but none compare to the amazing Pastaman! With his long delicious arms, he defends Rome from Evil doers, such as England's cooking!"

"Hey! Shut the f*** up you bloody git, or I'll force feed you!" England screamed.

"Whoo there! No need for such violent threats!" America reprimanded.

"Japan has many heroes. Our best is Armor, though. She is very powerful," Japan put in, though nobody paid attention. He sighed. "I feel like Canada."

"Germany doesn't have that many heroes, admittedly. But the ones we do have are guaranteed to seize your vital regions, much like my brother," Germany put in, covering Italy's ears as he said it, though.

"What about you, Russia?" Japan asked, politely.

"Ah~ we don't have many. We have many spies, though. Including Black Widow."

"What?! She's in the Avengers, though!" America pouted.

"But she is Russian, obviously. She is not afraid to kill you with your own body parts," Russia smiled.

They all scooted farther away, though Japan did say, "Well, she is pretty bad ass."

"Well, America OBVIOUSLY wins-"

"Hold on, you git! You didn't let me go!" England shouted.

France shrugged. "It's nothing personal-oh wait, it is-but you don't have any superheroes with superpowers in England."

England looked sad. "No, I don't have many superheroes with superpowers...but I do have people that have powers! Would they work?"

America shrugged. "I dunno, let's hear them."

England smiled a devious smile. "I hoped you'd say that."

The Nations looked at each other nervously.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore..."

-30 minutes later-

"...Sherlock Holmes, John Watson..."

-30 minutes later-

"...The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Captain Jack..."

-30 minutes later-

"...Peter Pan, and Mary Poppins."

The Nations stared at England, as the man stood to leave.

"I believe you have been-oh, what's the word? Ah yes-owned."

A/N Just because. Thats all.

Review please!


End file.
